Flowers Under the Moon
by Cierastar
Summary: Kiyomi is the ninja princess sworn to protect her people, wanting revenge for her past while hiding her true feelings. Sakura is a ninja leader of a village hiding pain behind a smile. Leader Shiomi is a ninja with the desire to be near the sea. These women are all hiding pain but when three men come along will love begin to blossom or will these flowers wilt under the moon?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A young woman with long beautiful thigh-length black hair that looked blue in light stood on a cliff staring at the village below her. Her piercing bluish-grey eyes sparkled in the light of the full moon and she wore ninja attire. A midnight purple vest-like sleeveless skin tight top that was slightly parted to reveal her slightly large cleavage, midnight blue hakama that stopped a little below her knee and was slightly thin, long black frabic-like boots, she wore black gloves that start from her elbow and end at the center of her hand with a small loop slid onto her middle finger so the gloves had a triangular appearance, she also had long detached midnight purple kimono-like sleeves that formed large cones at the end of the sleeves and were also lined with silver and gold designs, a midnight purple ankle-length tailcoat (not an actual coat, it's like the long tail part of Masamune's uniform without the jagged ends) connected to her top with two large gold dragons twisting around each other to face one another adorning it, and a gold extravagant obi that had two separate long pieces of fabric lowering to the ground in the back, her attire was also lined with silver and on the fabric there were gold designs of lightning bolts. She wore a black mask that formed a triangular shape reaching up to her nose and a single white feather that was connected to an ocean blue bead connected to a silver braid of fabric tied into her hair so that it hung down like the rest of her hair.

"Princess, we have gathered some information on Oda Nobunaga." A ninja dressed in black and grey appeared behind the young woman.

"What did you find out?" She asked seriously while still gazing out at the village.

"Oda is looking for our village and is planning to wipe out every last ninja in it." The ninja was down on one knee staring up at the young woman.

"Hm… Keep an eye on Nobunaga and warn the villagers. They'll need to be ready when we burn down the village and travel to our hidden village in the mountains." She said turning to look at the ninja.

"Yes, Princess Kiyomi." The ninja bowed his head and left as quick as the wind. Kiyomi turned her attention back to the village with a determined look in her eyes.

Kiyomi's POV

_I will not allow the evil Devil King or anyone to wipe us out. _I thought fiercely.

"Hmph I better go." I said as I turned and jumped through the trees as fast as a falcon in flight. I am the Ninja Princess, the successor to the ninja style, and a Symbol of Unity for the ninjas. It was my duty from the moment I was born. I am to create a bright future for all ninja and to do that I need to kill Nobunaga. I continued through the trees heading in the direction of a mansion in a big village.

_Zing! _In mere moments I'm already standing on the roof of a house looking up at the mansion where my target lies. My target is Oda Nobukatsu, the Devil King's son. Nobukatsu is a tyrant who has been leading ninja hunts and executing people who are in some way related to us. The plan was to slip into the mansion and kill Nobukatsu discreetly…at least that was the plan until…

"Alright boys let's get this party started!" An army of samurai led by a young man wearing an eyepatch over his right eye come charging in.

"Ugh, dammit!" I whispered frustratedly under my breath. The mansion was already in an uproar so now all I can do is just run in and complete my mission. I hopped down from the building and ran through the gates. I zigzagged in between each of the blue dressed samurai. I smirked as I neared the entrance but then I was stopped. "Get out of the way!" I demanded of the giant guard.

"I don't think so pretty lady." The guard grinned broadly.

"Tch!" I clicked my tongue as I attacked the guard using my katana. I jumped into the air and used one of my ninja magic attacks. I used two of my fingers to create a long whip of fire. I twirled around in the air making it look as though I'm inside a sphere of fire. Then I brought the whip down on the guard and landed a fierce but fatal blow to his chest using my katana.

"D-damn…you…!" The giant guard crumpled to the ground and stopped breathing all together.

"Hmph… I told you to get out of my way but you didn't listen." I said carelessly. I turned away from the bloody corpse and was met by the young man who was leading the samurai army. He wore a blue suit and a helmet with a golden crescent moon on its top.

"Who're you?" He asked bluntly.

"Kisitomi Kiyomi. Now who are you?" I asked in the same manner.

"Name's Date Masamune." _The one-eyed dragon. _I recognized him to be the fierce dragon warlord.

"You're the One-Eyed Dragon correct?" I asked with a smirk.

"Yes I am and you? Are you just another ninja?" He asked with a smirk of his own. I dropped the smirk and spoke seriously.

"I am the Kisitomi Ninja Princess, Symbol of Unity for all ninja, and the source of all ninjutsu. I have a very important mission to fulfill in order to ensure the future of all ninja." I said turning my back on him.

"Hmph. That's quite the responsibility for a woman such as yourself." I scoffed at his words.

"You don't know the half of the responsibility I'm burdened with." I said softly. "Now if you'll excuse me. I have a rat to kill." I said and made my way into the mansion.

"Hey! His head is mine!" I ignored him and zipped through the hallways trying to sense Nobukatsu's whereabouts. _Found him! _I thought as I entered a room on my right.

"Well Oda Nobukatsu. I found you so prepare to die." Nobukatsu readied his sword but one look in his eyes and you can tell that he's as scared as a village man faced with a rampaging boar.

"I won't allow you to kill me!" I rolled my eyes and pulled out my katana.

"You have killed so many of my people and the villagers. I _will not _let you live!" I was about to attack when…

"I said his head is mine!" _Ugh, not him again! _I turned and glared at Masamune.

"I'm the one who is supposed to kill him! So stay out of my way!" As we were arguing we were unaware that Nobukatsu was climbing out the window.

"Lord Masamune, he's getting away!" Shouted the man beside Masamune.

"Kojuro, stop him!" I frowned and moved quickly.

"I don't think so!" I shouted as I moved towards Nobukatsu quickly and in one fell swipe of my katana the large man's now bloody corpse fell to the cold hard ground.

"Hmph. You killed him before I could get to him." I turned towards Masamune with a soft smile.

"Well I am the Ninja Princess of course. I am the best out of them all." I stated proudly. Kojuro whispered something to Masamune. I made sure to read their lips.

"(Lord Masamune, maybe you should recruit this woman. She would make for a useful ally.)" Then Masamune began to whisper.

"(I guess. She will be quite useful but will she be willing to be a part of my group?)" I smirked and answered their whispered question.

"Sure. It could be fun serving the one-eyed dragon." They both stared at me wide eyed before Masamune began smirking.

"You really are somethin aren't you?" I laughed quietly.

"Like I said, I'm the best ninja there is so I can do a lot of things way better than any ordinary ninja. I have no problem reading lips whatsoever." I stated softly and it made Masamune's smirk grow ever so slightly.

"Well, welcome to the group, Missy." _Missy?! _I glared at Masamune.

"Do _not _call me that…! Ever!" I whispered harshly. Masamune smirks as he speaks in an amused tone.

"Don't forget. You're the one _serving _me." I glared again.

"Whatever, I'm outta here. I know where to find you so I'll come eventually. As for right now I-…" Before I could continue I felt the presence of a ninja approaching. I turned towards the window and spoke out dubiously. "Come forth." Masamune and Kojuro looked at me in confusion but that confusion disappeared when a ninja came forward and knelt down in front of me.

"Princess! I bring urgent news!" Judging by the way he's talking something is wrong. I turned to Masamune.

"I'll catch up with you later." I turned back to the ninja. "We can't talk here. Let's go!" I said as I jumped out of the window and ran across the roofs of houses. I jumped into a tree and entered a deep part of the forest and went further up the tree with the ninja not too far behind. I stopped when I could see the moon above and sat down on the branch I stood on. The ninja knelt down on a branch opposite me. "Alright, what's this urgent news you speak of?"

"Princess! Oda Nobunaga has discovered the village and intends to attack tomorrow evening." My eyes widened.

"No… How the hell did he find the village?!" The ninja looked worried.

"One of his troops had came across the village out of sheer coincidence and reported back to Oda." I stood up and paced on the tree and then I stopped. I looked up at the ninja with a serious gaze.

"Alright… See if you can find Kasuga and Sasuke. Inform them of what happened and hurry back here with both of them as quickly as you can. Now…they seem to be nearby so hurry! I'll go and prepare the others for the journey." The ninja nodded his head.

"Yes Princess!" He took off in the direction I sensed the other two ninja in.

"Alright I need to hurry!" _Zing! _I cut through the trees like lighting.

_(5 Minutes Later) _I stopped when I entered the village.

"It's the Princess!"

"Oh I wonder if something is wrong."

"Princess Kiyomi!" In mere moments the entire village was standing before me with curious faces.

"Alright everyone listen closely!" I say as I jump onto a roof so my voice would carry out across the crowd. "Oda Nobunaga has discovered our village so we need to pack all of our belongings and prepare to move to the hidden village in the mountains!" I was about to start talking again when I sensed the others presences.

"Princess!" Kasuga and Sasuke exclaimed at the same time.

"What do we need to do?" Kasuga asked in determination.

"Kasuga, I want you and Kato to take them to the hidden mountain village." Kato nodded his head as well as Kasuga.

"Yes Princess." They both said simultaneously.

"And me Princess?" Sasuke asked. I turned to him with a serious expression.

"Sasuke, you are to remain here with me." Sasuke nodded his head.

"Yes!" I turned back to the crowd.

"Now all of you hurry and gather your belongings. You are to meet out here in one hour. Once you have all gathered Kasuga and Kato will lead you to the hidden mountain village." The crowd quickly disbanded and went back to their homes to gather everything they own. "Kasuga, Kato. Make sure they make it to the village safe. Every single one of them." The two ninja nodded their heads.

"Yes Princess!" They said in unison.

"Sasuke we need to prepare to burn the village when they all leave. We will remain to make sure that nothing is left and in case there are any pursuers we need to kill and dispose of them." Sasuke nodded with a smile.

"You got it Princess!" I smiled at his optimism. _Yes… I must protect them all. _I thought as I stared at the village.

_(1 Hour Later) _I made sure to check that everyone was there before signaling Kasuga and Kato. They nodded their heads and led the crowd of the ninja village towards the hidden mountain village. In a few moments the village was completely barren and silent.

"Okay let's get started." Me and Sasuke separate and start to set fire to different parts of the village. We stood by on a tree outside of the village and watched the entire village burn. Including the castle where I grew up in. Every house was empty as if no one had even lived there and it included the castle. Everything burned until all that's left were ashes. I checked to make sure there were no armed forces of Nobunaga's. I didn't sense anyone and even if they did try to hide their presence they wouldn't be able to, at least not from me.

"Everything is clear Princess." Sasuke said as he stood next to me.

"Alright. We'll join the others now." _Zing! Zing! _Me and Sasuke were gone in the blink of an eye. Along the way we made sure to cover any traces of our whereabouts but because the village was home to skilled ninja there were no signs of them having walked through here. The villagers would travel through the trees because there was no road to the village of course and so they wouldn't be found.

_(10 Minutes Later) _After checking for any of Nobunaga's forces we finally arrived to find that the villagers were already settled in their new home. Everyone was now inside their houses either sleeping or unpacking. The servants from my castle were just finishing up the unpacking for the new castle. Castles are like big one floor houses but castles have gardens which make them really stand out.

"Princess, everyone is safe and present." Kato and Kasuga returned from their patrol.

"Good. Thank you for your help everyone. Now they're all safe. Kato I'm leaving you, Otori, Kisa, and Mizuki in charge of this village's protection. When Hanzo returns inform him that he will lead Iga Village from now on. You four are the village's best ninjas so I trust you'll protect them all. I will not be present but I will come by to check on everyone whenever I can." Kato nodded his head.

"Yes Princess. I'll go inform the others right away. We'll also be sure to inform Lord Hattori the minute he returns." Kato left leaving me alone with Kasuga and Sasuke.

"Thank you for the help you two. Now you can return to your respected places." The two of them nodded with smiles.

"You are welcome Princess. We shall help you whenever you call for us." The two of them left leaving me alone. I smiled as I stared at the village from a tall tree.

"They'll be safe as long as I live and I won't let anything happen to them." I looked at the village once more before heading to Oshu. Masamune resides there so I must go there. _Zing! _I zipped out of the area at a speed as fast as lightning.

_(30 Minutes Later) _I have arrived in Oshu and am standing on the roof of Masamune's castle. I see a young man wearing an ordinary men's kimono. The young man has medium-long brown hair but I could only see him from the back. I hopped down behind him and when he turned around I realized who he was.

"Where'd you go off to in a hurry?" He asked with that annoying smirk.

"I returned to my home because of some urgent matters, Masamune." Masamune didn't look completely convinced but he dropped it.

"Whatever." He said and walked back inside. _You know when he's not wearing his uniform he looks really handsome. _I giggled to myself at my absurd thoughts. _Still, it outta be interesting working for a general. _

Little did I know that working for this general was to bring complicated emotions and situations that even I won't know how to work out. Things really _are_ going to get interesting.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I hope you liked this chapter. Next up is Chapter 1! Now just so you know Chapter 1 will be **_**another **_**Prologue. The next Prologue will involve Keiji and **_**another **_**female ninja named Sakura. With the help of their monkey friends these two will meet and what awaits them in their future is something you'll have to find out for yourself but for now I'll just leave it to your imaginations until we get to that point. Now don't forget to leave comments and see ya! ;P**

**P.S. If you didn't know "Kiyomi" means **_**Pure Beauty **_**in Japanese.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Another Prologue

A young woman with thigh-length mahogany hair tied into two long high pigtails sat in a tree with a small white furball. The woman had beautiful bright green eyes that looked like nature herself. Her eyes seemed happy and carefree but can easily change to seriousness and determination in certain situations. The young woman wore ninja attire. She wore a lush green skin tight short-sleeved top that looked like a vest-like kimono top, a lush green tail coat connected to the bottom of her top, pink hakamas that stopped a little below her knee, brown fabric-like boots, pink gloves that started at her elbow and ended at her wrists, a beautiful red and white comb lined with silver, and decorated with green leaf patterns, with a cherry blossom on it was tucked inside her hair on the right side of her head, and her clothes were lined with silver, brown, and the lining was adorned with small green leaves. The woman always kept her mask off but when she did need it all she had to do was pull it up over her mouth because she always wore it, she just never really pulls it up often. The furball in her lap began to move. She looked down and smiled at it.

"You awake now, Yuki?" The furball was actually a tiny white monkey with round blue eyes. Yuki climbed up the woman's arm and sat on her shoulder. The woman reached out a finger and rubbed the monkey's chin gently. "You slept for quite a while." The woman said softly until she heard her name being called softly.

"Sakura, where are you?" The woman named Sakura jumped out of the tree and landed gracefully. "Oh there you are."

"Hello Kasuga." Sakura smiled softly.

Sakura's POV

"Hello Kasuga." I greeted the blonde haired ninja. Kasuga served Lord Uesugi Kenshin. Kasuga is an exile because she abandoned her mission. Kasuga was supposed to kill Lord Kenshin but instead she fell in love with him which caused her exile.

"Sakura! I've been looking all over for you!" Yuki nuzzled my cheek with her small head. I swear she's the cutest little monkey I've ever seen.

"Hm? I've been sitting here napping with Yuki all day." I stated softly.

"Yuki? Oh you mean that little monkey on your shoulder?" Kasuga looked and pointed at the tiny monkey on my shoulder.

"Yeah. Um, you needed something?" I asked trying to get back on topic.

"Oh yeah. Lord Kenshin wishes to see you." Kasuga finished what she had to say and left. _Zing!_

"Hm? I wonder what he wants." I asked myself as I followed after Kasuga. _Zing!_

_(A Few Minutes Later)_ I was in a room with Kenshin with the doors open letting the sun and the gardens to be visible.

"You wanted to see me Lord Kenshin?" Kenshin smiled softly which would send Kasuga soaring but I'm not Kasuga so it doesn't really have any effect on me.

"Yes. I wanted to know if you are able to find someone for me." His voice came out smooth and silky. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes and may I ask to who am I looking for?" Kenshin smiled once again.

"Maeda Keiji." I nodded my head.

"What am I to do when I find him?" My attitude has been serious ever since I set foot in here.

"Beautiful like a cherry blossom yet so much like a rose. It's hard to believe that such a beautiful flower can also be a very dangerous one." _There he goes again. _I sighed inwardly.

"You flatter me, Lord Kenshin, but I do believe we're getting off topic." I said with a smile.

"Yes, yes beautiful flower. I want you to meet with Keiji and help him find his way here in case he has gotten lost." I nodded my head.

"Yes my Lord." Yuki sat on my lap the entire time and now she climbed up my arm and sat on my shoulder.

"What an adorable little monkey you have there." Kenshin glanced over at Yuki then back at me. "Truly a wonderful pair. A beautiful young woman and an adorable monkey perched on her shoulder. You really do live up to your name." I smiled despite how much I would like to get to my mission.

"Well I'll be going now my Lord." I stated and stood up to leave.

"Return safe my beautiful blade." Yes, Lord Kenshin calls both me and Kasuga his beautiful blades but I can truly tell how much he means it when he calls Kasuga his beautiful blade. With me it's like a compliment. I sighed inwardly as I quickly left before he could say anything more. _Zing! _

"Maeda Keiji, huh?" I smirked as I leapt through the trees.

_(20 Minutes Later) Wait a sec. I don't even know where this guy lives! _I quickly came to a stop upon realizing I don't even know where Keiji lives.

"Ugh, what am I going to do?" I sighed trying to think up something.

"Ohh! Ohh!" Yuki jumped off my shoulder and leapt away through the trees.

"Huh?! Yuki, wait!" I quickly chased after the little monkey. "Come back!" I soon lost sight of her. "Ugh where'd she go?" I muttered while searching for the tiny monkey.

"Hey where'd you come from?" I heard a deep voice not too far from where I am.

"Ohh! Ohh!" _Yuki! _I quickly sprang forward from the trees and landed in front of a young man with long brown hair tied into a high ponytail with three black and white feathers sticking out of it. He looked to be a rogue judging by his clothing. I noticed a cute little brown monkey who looked to be Yuki's size on his shoulder and then I saw Yuki in the palm of the man's hand.

"Yuki!" I cried out and she turned around and leapt back onto my shoulder with a smile. "You shouldn't hop off like that!" Yuki had little tears in her eyes as I scolded her. "Hah. I guess I can forgive you _this _time but don't ever do that again!" Yuki made a happy sound.

"Ohh!" _Geez! _I suddenly remembered the young man and turned to him with a smile.

"Oh thank you for finding Yuki." The man smiled.

"Well she just jumped out of the trees and onto my shoulder and seemed to have wanted to play with Yumekichi." He said gesturing to the small brown monkey on his shoulder.

"Oh right. My name's Kodako Sakura. I'm the leader of the Wind and Fire Ninja Village." I said with a smile.

"My name's Maeda Keiji." _Wait, what? This is Maeda Keiji?! _I stared at the man dumbfounded.

"You're Maeda Keiji?" I asked in surprise.

"Yep!" _Well that saves me a lot of time and trouble at least. _I thought with a sigh of relief.

"Lord Kenshin sent me to find you in case you got lost on your way." I said with a bright smile. Keiji looked surprised for a moment before nodding.

"Sure let's go. I was just on my way there." Keiji seemed to be kind and outgoing yet there's a carefree and mischievousness in his eyes. We walked in the direction that I came from but…

"Where are you going?" I asked as he began walking in the other direction.

"To get my horse." He called back over his shoulder.

"Sigh. This is going to be a _long _day." I said as I waited for Keiji to return.

_(25 Minutes Later) Geez… How long does it take to fetch a horse? _I thought as I rose up from the tree I was perched on and began heading in the direction Keiji walked off in. I soon heard the neighing of a horse and with it I found Keiji.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I tried to suppress my laughter as he was trying to catch the horse.

"He doesn't seem to be listening to me! Hey come on!" I couldn't hold it anymore and let out a few giggles.

"Stand back and let me try." I said hopping down from the tree. Keiji stood back and I walked up to the horse with gentle eyes. "You're okay. So please calm down." I said softly as I had one hand under the horse's chin and the other rubbing his muzzle. The horse immediately calmed down after I spoke softly to him and rubbed his muzzle. I turned back to Keiji and he looked surprised.

"You're really good with animals." I smiled at him.

"I've always been well-liked by them…" I said while rubbing Yuki's chin. "Anyway, can we go now?" I asked turning back to Keiji once again.

"Yeah, come on." Keiji lifted me off the ground!

"Hey what are you doing?!" Keiji simply grinned as he put me on the back of his horse and climbed on behind me.

"Well it'd be rude to make a lady walk." He said with a grin as he whipped the reins signaling the horse to start walking. _I get a feeling that I'm going to be seeing him often after today. _I thought uneasily. All Keiji did was smile as we continued back to Kenshin's castle.

* * *

**Hi guys! I hope you liked this chapter/prologue! Next up is Chapter 2 and I'll have just one more chapter/prologue so please bear with me here. This next chapter/prologue will have one more female ninja named Sayori and Captain Chosokabe Mitochika (the Ogre of Shikoku) so let's see where their feathered friends get them. Then I'll be switching back to Masamune and Kiyomi and I'll continue in this exact pattern throughout the whole story. So I hope you enjoy this story and please **_**do not **_**forget to leave comments and I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye! ;D**

**P.S. If you didn't know "Sakura" means **_**Cherry Blossom **_**in Japanese.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Last Prologue

"Hah… I love being near the sea. Don't you Sora?" A young woman with thigh-length blonde hair and cheerful aqua blue eyes as deep as the sea asked a White-tailed Kite. The bird stared at her with bright brown eyes before letting out a happy cry. "Ahaha! I grew up near the sea and I'll forever be bound to the sea." The woman's hair danced in the ocean breeze as she watched the waves crash against shore.

"Shiomi!" The woman named Shiomi turned around to face a ninja dressed in dark blue.

"What is it?" Shiomi asked as the bird that she called Sora flew off.

"Lord Mori Motonari wishes to speak with you." Shiomi clicked her tongue and a look of annoyance crossed her face.

"Tch… Fine." She groaned.

"Do you wish to change?" Shiomi looked down at her ocean blue kimono lined with sea green.

"Yeah. Get me my ninja attire." She said as she turned back around and leaned over on the railing of her balcony.

"Yes." The ninja said as he went back into Shiomi's room and retrieved her ninja attire. "Here you are." Shiomi took the clothes and shooed the ninja away. Her ninja attire consisted of an ocean blue kimono-like top that only has one long-sleeve, sea green hakama that stopped at her knee, a long ocean blue tail attached to her top stopped at her ankles (Almost like a ball gown except you cut out the front in a triangle. Similar to Masamune's tail coat except longer and it doesn't have those pointed ends instead it's straight and equal.), aqua fabric-like boots that start where her hakama ends, aqua finger-less gloves, and a single hair piece that forms a small silver dolphin with a ocean blue jewel in the center. Her attire was lined with silver and had small ocean designs in the color dark blue along the tail part of her attire. Shiomi stared at it before sighing.

"Guess I better get this over with." She sighed in annoyance.

Shiomi's POV

I put on my ninja attire and made sure to put my hair piece on top of my head. I now wore my long hair in a high ponytail with the hairpiece inserted in my hair tie. I left my bangs in their usual position which is swept off to the side nearly covering my right eye.

"My Lady, are you ready?" I sighed as I walked over to the door and opened it.

"Let's get this over with." I said tiredly as I shut the door and followed the ninja to the main room. When I enter the room the first thing that comes into my line of vision is Mori Motonari dressed in full armor like always.

"It's good to see you again, Lady Shiomi." He said in a polite tone.

"It's good to see you as well, Lord Motonari." I said with a forced smile. I sat down in front of him with the ninja sitting a few spaces behind me. "What is it that you want this time?" I asked in a dignified tone. Mori smirked as he began to speak.

"It's about Oda Nobunaga." I shook my head and interrupted him because I knew where this was going.

"I _will not _side with that tyrant. He plans to wipe the whole lot of us out! What makes you think I'd ever side with that damned bastard?!" I asked in rage. "I'd sooner die than side with him! He has tried to kill ninja so many times that I can't even keep count! You're wasting your time because you can't convince me to side with the Devil King so take your business elsewhere!" I said and stormed out of the room.

"Shiomi wait!" I turned my head to the ninja.

"Show Lord Motonari out." I said in a harsh tone. I am the leader of the Water & Ice Ninja Village. Unlike Motonari, I don't want to sacrifice my people or put them in danger! They are not pawns as Motonari sees everyone, no; they're much more than that! They are living beings just like he is, like everyone else in this world, they matter! That bastard would sacrifice his entire fleet without a second thought but I don't involve myself in affairs with him. I leave that to his rival. I walk out of the mansion and out onto the beach. The ocean breeze is so nice, it always calms me down.

"Scree! Scree!" I heard the familiar cry of my Kite. I looked up and saw the large white bird flying in a circle above me. I hold out my arm and Sora comes flying down and lands on my arm.

"What's wrong, Sora? I can clearly see that you are upset about somethin, but what?" I asked as I stared at her.

"Chirp!" Sora flew up into the sky and started circling around a giant…ship…?

"It can't be…" The minute I saw the ship my eyes widened. _Don't tell me Mitochika and Motonari are preparing for battle?! _If they get too close then the village will get caught in the cross fire! "Kenchi!" I called for the ninja that always followed me around.

"Yes?" Already he is kneeling behind me.

"I want you to prepare the others for impact because we may get caught in the cross fire." Kenchi looked out in the distance and nodded his head.

"Right away, Shiomi!" Just like that he was gone. I turned my attention back to the ship.

"Alright I need to get moving!" I say as I jump onto the water and used one of my ninja magic abilities. I used the water to move me toward the ship. I glided on the water in a fast pace getting closer and closer to the ship.

"Scree!" Sora flew above me and I noticed that I was almost there.

"Alright! Let's go!" I yelled as I jumped into the air and made a perfect flip onto the deck.

"W-what the hell?!"

"Who are you?!" The crew looked surprised as I walked past them and towards the head of the ship.

"Chosokabe Mitochika or should I call you Ogre of the Western Sea?" Mitochika turned around and stared at me. He was a large man with an eyepatch over his left eye, silver hair, tanned skin, a grey eye, and his clothes were red-violet but nonetheless he was a handsome young man. He wielded a large anchor attached to a chain and a yellow parrot sat perched on his shoulder.

"Yeah that's me. Who're you?" _I see he is as blunt as they say. _

"Kirishima Shiomi! I am the leader of the Yoka Village. I came here to warn you. Do not get to close to the shore, otherwise the village will get caught in the cross fire. I know that bastard, Motonari, doesn't care about the village but I do and if he gets too close… I'll cut him down myself." I said harshly. Mitochika smirked with an amused glint in his eye.

"I like the way you think, Girly." I glared at the name he had called me.

"_Do not _call me that! Call me that again and I'll throw your ass into the sea." I said harshly once more. Mitochika grinned in amusement.

"Yeah! I like ya already!" He started laughing heartily and I couldn't help but give a small smile to his positive mood. _Ah… I wish I could be out on the sea all the time like him. _I thought as I stared at the vast waters. _But I have a duty to my village before all else. _I turned my head back to Mitochika.

"Well I better get going or who knows what that cheeky bastard will do." I said with a grin and turned to leave.

"Hey, Shiomi!" I turned my head to Mitochika who had suddenly called out.

"What is it?" I asked with a curious look.

"All you sons of bitches clear out!" At his command his entire crew left the deck. I turned around completely to face him.

"Okay, you have my attention." I said curiously.

"That look in your eyes. You love the sea don't ya?" My eyes widened in surprise before I nodded my head with a small smile.

"It's so beautiful and calming. I envy you Captain Mitochika. You get to be out here all day and you can stay as long as you want without a care in the world." I said softly as my hair danced in the gentle breeze.

"Well why don't you just join my crew?" I look at him in surprise.

"I can't do that. I have a village to lead." _Though working under a pirate could prove to be a hell of a lot of fun. _Mitochika smirked.

"You've got some trust worthy friends don't ya? What about a sibling?" I stared at him for a moment before speaking.

"Yes… I have an older brother and some trustworthy friends. My brother is away for right now. He should be back from his mission tomorrow but I could leave the village to some friends." I said gazing at the sea.

"Well there ya have it!" I shook my head with a laugh.

"Well for right now, I have to get going before Mori gets here. See ya." I said with a wink and jumped off the ship.

_(1 Hour Later) _I'm running around all over the place trying to prepare everyone for an impact. Mori and Mitochika began fighting a little while ago and just as I predicted there were some minor and a few magor impacts.

"Kenchi! Get them all to the hidden cave behind the waterfall!" Kenchi nodded his head and began rounding everyone up. I watched as they all retreated into the forest before turning my gaze to the sea only to find Mori's soldiers coming into the village and burning everything in sight.

"Waaah! Please don't hurt me! Put me down!" I heard a familiar little girl's voice and began to look around. I looked around frantically for my crying little sister. I jumped down from the trees and began fighting my way through Mori's soldiers. I knocked one down and held my katana in his face.

"Why are you all here?! Tell me or die!" I shouted in anger. The soldier looked terrified as he met my fierce gaze.

"L-Lord Motonari told us to destroy the entire village and all of its inhabitants! We were only following orders! I swear! He told us to do whatever it takes to capture the Dolphin of the Sparkling Seas!" _So… Mori's main target is me. _I suddenly heard my sister's scream and looked up to find that she was being brought to the biggest ship which I assumed was Mori's. I quickly finished off the soldier and any of the remaining ones that were on land before bolting into the water and swimming close behind the boat.

"Sniff…Sob…Please…let me go…Sob…" My little sister was still crying.

"Shut up you damn brat!" I heard a boot come into contact with flesh and felt my anger boil inside me. We finally arrived at the ship and the minute they brought the ship up I snuck into the boat and observed their movements. "Lord Motonari, we brought the woman's younger sister as you wished." Mori turned around and smiled.

"Bring her closer." My sister looked extremely terrified as she was forced forward.

"Hey Mori?! What the hell are you holding hostages for, and children on top of that?!" Mitochika was enraged as Mori smirked and approached my sister with his baton ready to cut her down. "You'd really kill an innocent child that has nothing to do with this?! You evil bastard!" Mitochika continued to shout as Mori prepared to cut my sister down.

"Please sir…don't hurt me…Sob…" I felt my anger reach its peak as Mori's baton came flying down on my little sister and in a flash I was standing in front of her with both my katanas blocking Mori's baton. I cut down the man that had kicked my sister and continued to block Mori.

"How dare you kidnap a ninja child and to make things worse it was _my _younger sister! How dare you attempt to kill her! What you did is unforgivable and I _will _cut you down!" I said in anger. I grabbed my sister and jumped off the ship and onto Mitochika's with the small girl hugged to my chest tightly. I landed on Mitochika's ship gracefully and turned a fierce glare on Mori. "If you ever come after one of my village's children again…I _will _cut you down where you stand!" I turned my back and put my sister down gently. "Are you alright, Sayuri?" Sayuri nodded her head with big tears in her eyes.

"It was so scary, Big Sister!" She cried. Sayuri clung to my body with her tiny arms. I hugged her back and gently rubbed her head.

"It's alright now. You're safe." She still continued sobbing but she stopped eventually. I stood up and whistled.

"Scree!" Sora came flying down and landed on my arm.

"Get Kenchi to come get Sayuri." Sora nodded her head and took to the skies and in a matter of minutes Kenchi was standing in front of me.

"You called, Shiomi?" I nodded my head and handed him the sleeping girl.

"Take care of my sister until I return." Kenchi nodded and left quickly with my little sister in his arms. "This is why I don't involve myself in these damn affairs but it seems Mori wanted to drag me in anyway. That dumbass bastard!" As I cursed Mitochika was laughing heartily. "Tell me what's so damn funny about this?!" I yelled in anger.

"Nothin! I just like your company! A woman who hates that bastard as much as me is a friend of mine! Ha! You even want to take his head." I sighed and turned my gaze back to the ship I had just hopped off of. Mori was staring at me with a smirk on his face. I walked up to the end of the deck and stared at Mori.

"Is this what you wanted?! You'd attack and kill my people just to get me involved in your damn game?! Well I'm not your pawn who'll just play along with your stupid game! I promise to take your head Motonari!" Mori spoke with that damned smirk still on his face.

"Well it was the only way to get you involved. I have some very interesting information that you might want." I glared at him.

"And what is it about?" I asked coldly.

"Your Princess." My eyes widened.

"How do you know about her?! What happened to her, Motonari?!" I shouted in rage.

"I told you already didn't I? Come over here and I'll tell you." I clicked my tongue and moved to jump ship.

"Hey, Shiomi! Wait!" I turned to Mitochika. "You're not really going over there are ya?" I sighed and nodded my head.

"Any information concerning the Princess is valuable." I finished and jumped ship before he could say anything more. "Alright. I'm here Motonari! Now start talking!" I yelled.

"Well, aren't we in a hurry? Very well then. I hear that Oda Nobunaga has his eyes on your Princess and not the kind of eyes that wants to kill. You know he likes exotic things and your Princess is the most exotic thing in this country isn't she? I'd actually like to capture her myself." I glared at Mori.

"Keep your filthy hands off our Princess." I hiss dangerously. "And what do you mean he has his eyes on her?" Mori smirked.

"I hear he plans to make her his concubine." _His what?! _I glared at him with enraged eyes.

"Our Princess would never allow herself to become something so shameful!" I shouted back.

"Then I advise you to keep a watchful eye on Oda Nobunaga and his forces." I glared at him once more before turning my back and in that one moment…

"Shiomi, watch out!" Before I could turn around and block the attack Mitochika had jumped ship and blocked his attack.

"You idiot! You're gonna get yourself killed! I knew he was going to attack! I'm not a low ranking ninja; even this bastard should know that." I stated harshly and Mori smirked.

"I'd expect nothing less from the Dolphin of the Sparkling Seas!" They continued fighting like that for who knows how long.

_(2 Hours Later) _Mori decided to retreat and I was currently standing on the deck of Mitochika's ship with him standing at the head.

"Well I better get going." I said turning to leave.

"Now?" He asked curiously. I nodded my head with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I got a lot of rebuilding to do and my people need their leader now more than ever." I said gazing out at the shore. "Don't worry I'll definitely be back. See ya!" I said and jumped off the ship and began riding the water back to the village.

"Lady Shiomi!" One by one my people filed onto the beach. When I get onto the shore I see a familiar blonde haired girl run forward and tackle my legs.

"Shiomi! I'm happy you came back." She said in a small voice. I knelt down to her level and stared into her deep aqua green eyes and smiled.

"I'll always come back to you, Sayuri." I said standing up to full height and gazing out at my people. "Listen everyone! As you all know my older brother will be returning tomorrow! We need to begin repairs immediately! When my brother returns I shall be leaving! I'll be traveling with the Ogre of the Western Seas in order to defeat Mori and bring peace to our village once more. I may be gone for quite awhile because Oda Nobunaga is posing a threat to us all and is going after our Princess! I will protect her so I don't know how long I'll be gone but remember this: Never lose hope!" The giant crowd cheered in determination and soon after repairs to the village began. Like I said earlier there were only minor and a few major repairs needed to the village and we were able to repair it by the end of the day. Me and my sister returned to the castle. I put my sister to bed and am now gazing out at the night sky excited about being out on the seas. The waves danced beneath my balcony and the moon and the stars caused it to sparkle.

_There can't be a place any greater than the sea…_

* * *

**Hi guys! Ok so this is the last prologue! I promise! So my cousin wanted me to make a character for her because she is totally in love with Yukimura so whenever Masamune and Yukimura show up I'll have the two female ninja with them. So in Masamune's chapters I may have him share his chapters with Yukimura just to let you know so I hope you're cool with this. Now I need to see at least five reviews. Once I get at least five I'll continue the story, so until then I'll see you in the next chapter soon…hopefully! Bye! ;D**

**P.S. If you didn't know "Shiomi" means **_**Beautiful Tide **_**in Japanese, "Sora" means **_**Sky **_**in Japanese, "Sayuri" means **_**Little Lily **_**in Japanese, and Yoka means _Ocean Smell _in Japanese. Also a "Kite" is a Japanese bird that lives by the sea.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay guys you're killing me here. I mean you can at least give me 5 comments to tell me how I'm doing with this story and it's really depressing. This will be my last update until I can get some more readers and comments because I just don't feel that motivated to continue this. So I'll see you soon I hope...**

* * *

Chapter 3: Kurodayu Comes Running

I was walking around the mansion wearing a beautiful midnight purple silk kimono lined with silver and decorated with small golden flowers on the lower half of the kimono. I was about to round a corner when…

"Neighhh!" I heard a horse's cry.

"Hey what's that horse doing here?!" I hurried to the castle's entrance and froze when I saw the horse.

"Kurodayu…?" I called out softly and the black stallion calmed down and galloped towards me happily.

"Neigh!" He rubbed his muzzle against my cheek and I slowly reached a hand up towards his muzzle and rubbed it softly.

"Now how'd you get here?" I asked softly with amusement hidden in my voice.

"Hey, Kiyomi! This stallion belong to you?" I turned my attention to Masamune's vassals and nodded my head.

"Yes he belongs to me and I'd appreciate it if you'd watch yourself. Kurodayu doesn't like strangers and he has a pretty bad temper." I said as I continued to rub the stallion. The vassals shrugged and went off somewhere else. "Hm. You missed me that much did you?" Kurodayu bobbed his head upward and neighed happily.

"Neigh!" I smiled as I hugged the stallion's neck.

"I missed you too." I quickly pulled away when I sensed a certain presence coming closer. "Masamune…"

"This your horse?" He asked walking up to me and Kurodayu. I nodded my head slowly.

"Yes but he doesn't…" I stopped short when I noticed Kurodayu allowing Masamune to touch him. "Hm. That's the first time he's ever let a stranger touch him or even be near him. He must really like you if he'll let you touch him." I said with a soft smile. Masamune smirked as he rubbed Kurodayu's muzzle.

"Well I must be an exception then." Just then Kojuro came running towards us.

"I heard there was a bit of trouble at the gate and came as quickly as possible." Kojuro finished before looking at Kurodayu. "Is this your horse?" I nodded my head as I rubbed the beautiful black coat on Kurodayu's neck.

"He is the finest stallion you'll ever see. He is known as a legendary breed in some countries. Kurodayu is smart, agile, and clever. No one can get past Kurodayu even if they aren't trying to." I said softly as Kurodayu let out a neigh full of pride.

"Neiiigh!" I smile as I rub the stallion's neck.

"Well I want to see just how fast he really is. How about a race around the mansion?" I stare at Masamune for a few moments before smirking.

"Very well then. I accept your challenge." Masamune smirked and gestured to Kojuro to get his horse.

_(10 Minutes Later) _Masamune and I are standing ready at the gates on the back of our horses.

"Don't cry when you lose." Masamune said in a cocky way. I smirked as I turned my eyes to him.

"Ha! I should be telling you that. Don't cause a fuss when you lose." I said confidently. Kojuro watched us with a shake of his head and a sigh.

"Go!" Just like that me and Masamune took off like the wind. He and his horse were keeping up pretty well but…

"Okay, Kurodayu! Let's show _Lord _Masamune just how fast a horse you really are!" I said and Kurodayu took that as a signal to run at full speed. We easily lost Masamune and did the one lap around the castle and now stood at the ending point with Masamune coming next us.

"That's one fast horse." Masamune said as we both dismounted our horses.

"Yes he is." I said as I rubbed Kurodayu's muzzle. "I'll feed you some fresh carrots later. What d'ya say?" I asked the stallion with a smile.

"Neiiigh!" He neighed happily.

"Oh yeah. Hey Kiyomi." I looked at Masamune when he called.

"Yes?" I asked questioningly.

"Get ready because we're going to be having party at Uesugi's." I nodded my head with a grin.

"I'm looking forward to it already." I said and Masamune smirked as he left with Kojuro and his horse to get ready. "Well I better feed you those carrots now. Let's go Kurodayu." I said as I guided the stallion by his reigns to the stables.

_(At Night) _Night has fallen and I'm now dressed in my ninja attire and Masamune in his samurai attire. Me and Kojuro rode on Masamune's sides through the forest with his army following us. The only sound that could be heard was the sound of hooves pounding the earth but for me I could hear everything going on around us because of my sensitive hearing. I am a ninja so it is only natural that we have heightened senses. Masamune's horse had metal parts attached to his saddle on either side and he rode his horse leaning back with his arms crossed. As we were riding I could sense another presence nearby.

"Masamune, I sense someone else nearby and they seem pretty powerful." I could tell that they use the power of fire but I kept that bit to myself figuring Masamune probably wouldn't care in the least.

"Well this should be fun!" He said as he sped up. I gave a small smile and shook my head as I had Kurodayu keep up with Masamune's pace. I could also sense another ninja with this new presence and they were very familiar. We reached a clearing where a young man with brown hair in a low ponytail with a red band wrapped around his head stood with a young woman dressed in red and orange ninja attire lined with grey and adorned with gold flames.

"Seika …" I whispered as the woman turned to me and bowed. She was dressed in a red kimono vest-like top, orange hakama that stop below her knee where her grey fabric-like boots begin, on both her forearms was a grey metal arm guard, and wrapped around her waist was a yellow obi with long ribbons protruding from the back and ending at her ankles. Seika had thigh-length brown hair tied in a low ponytail and fierce red eyes that have a burning flame filled with passion. On the right side of her head was a barrette and in the center of it was an amazing red ruby that signified her use of the element of fire.

"Princess…" Seika raised her head and turned back to the young man dressed in red with white pants. He had two spears on his back.

"Who're you?" Masamune asked bluntly.

"My name is Sanada Yukimura…" As the introductions went along I realized that this man served under Takeda Shingen which meant that he is the Tiger Cub of Kai. I remembered that Kitsunari Seika along with Sarotobi Sasuke served Takeda. Seika is a ninja from Kimura Village. Kimura is the Wind and Fire village and their leader would be Kodako Sakura. Each leader of every village uses three types of elements if they choose to that is. Sakura chose to only use the two elements corresponding with her village while Kirishima Shiomi uses water, ice, and fire, and she is the leader of Yoka Village, the Water and Ice village. I am able to use all the elements since I'm the source of all ninjutsu and I rule all of the ninja villages but I can't watch over all of them so long ago a family was chosen by the Kisitomi for each of the villages. Iga's elements are light and darkness. There are many villages with these different types of elements but the only ninja able to use the lightning element would be me. All members of the Kisitomi have been able to use the element ever since the beginning when the first ninja which was a Kisitomi began the ninja clans. The way to identify female leaders of the villages would be their attire. If their attire is extravagant and has a tailtop (like a tailcoat but instead the tail part is connected to the vest of a ninja's clothing) then she is a village leader. A male leader would also be dressed in extravagant clothing and they would also have a collar that is the color of their village's elements. Elite ninja are also dressed in fine attire but do not match up to a leader's. Seika is an elite ninja and her attire is the perfect example of the way elite female ninja dress.

"Well Sanada Yukimura, I'll be the one taking Kenshin's head." Masamune said with a smirk to which Yukimura objected and then at some point they began fighting. I now stood on the firm ground beside Kurodayu. My eyes trailed over to Seika only to find her staring back at me.

"Excuse me for my rudeness Princess, but…" Seika was hesitant for a moment but a firm glare from me made her continue. "I would like to test my skill against you!" Seika bowed her head and I could sense how tense she was and she had every right to be because she had just asked to fight the Ninja Princess, the strongest ninja out of all. I smirked as I stepped forward.

"I accept your challenge. Don't hold back on me because I definitely won't be holding back on you. You're an elite ninja so give it your all!" I shouted as I ran forward at what some may think as an inhuman speed. I pulled out two of my katanas and decided to use the element of lightning for this battle. "Let's go!" I took a swing at Seika and she barely managed to doge it.

"Gah…!" Seika was barely able to doge my attacks and each time I struck she would take the opportunity to strike using her spears. The flames danced with each of her attacks and grew more heated with each swing. The smile on her face and the fire in her eyes told me that she was really into the battle. I gave a grin of my own as I took a swing causing lightning to strike out at her spear. Over and over again our weapons met and each time our elements met a blast of fire and lightning would shoot up towards the sky. After awhile I noticed we were quite a bit away from the others but I shook it off and struck again.

"You're doing pretty well against me for an elite ninja! You must've been training really hard for this!" I said as I swung my blades. _It almost makes me want to use all six of my katanas! _Yes I'm able to wield six swords at the same time. I was trained to be able to use any weapon if my selected choice of weapon wasn't available.

"Well I've always wanted to battle you, Princess! I can feel the passion of my flames burning with such intensity that I think I might extinguish it!" With smiles on our faces we continued to fight until I managed to hit Seika's spears causing them to go flying a little ways away. I now stood in front of Seika with one sword a few inches from her neck. I smiled softly and sheathed my swords before tossing Seika her spears.

"That was a good fight, Seika. Can't wait till the next one." I said while walking away just in time to turn my head and give a small wave of my hand. I could sense Seika's surprise.

"Really, Princess?! You'll really battle me again?!" She asked in surprise. I turned my head and winked.

"Of course. I haven't had that much fun in awhile. You're a rival worthy of me and I acknowledge your skill. Keep up the training and you just might beat me one day." I said before disappearing from the clearing.

_(10 Minutes Later) _I'm back on Kurodayu and am currently heading back to Oshu with Masamune, Kojuro, and Masamune's men. Kojuro slowed down a bit so it was just me and Masamune farther ahead.

"Judging by that light show a little while ago I figure you had a hell of a party." Masamune said turning to me with his famous smirk.

"Sure did! I haven't had that much fun in a long time. For a moment there I thought I would never find a worthy rival but it seems I did." I said as I gazed up at the moon with a soft look. "Hmph. I didn't even think of finding rivals because I was always trying to gather information on the Devil King…" I whispered almost softly.

"I know you want kill him so your people will be safe but I think this determination has more personal meaning to it." I could feel Masamune's questioning gaze.

"I'll tell you more when we get back but for now…please…" I whispered quietly. Masamune took the hint and turned his gaze forward once again.

_(1 Hour Later) _I'm sitting on the veranda dressed in a white and blue silk kimono staring up at the moon.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice and turned my head slightly just in time to find Masamune sitting down next to me.

"Oh right. I do owe you a little story don't I?" I joked with a smile.

"Yeah so start talkin." He said with a smirk of his own. "Why are you so determined to kill the Devil King?" I felt my chest tighten as I closed my eyes and sighed.

"He took my parents from me…" I said slowly. I opened my eyes and looked towards the ground. "One day I was with my parents in a clearing far from the village training to use all six of my katanas. This was the end of my training, however…as we were training Oda and his troops suddenly showed up without warning. Oda approached us wearing an evil grin. My parents took on a fighting stance. My mother picked me up and tossed me into a tree telling me to be quiet…" I held back the tears as I continued the story.

_*Flashback*_

"_What do you want here, Oda?" My father demanded. His steal grey eyes didn't waver as Oda gave an evil smirk._

"_I came to eliminate a dangerous threat." He said lightly. I could feel the weight of his words as I sat in the tree watching and listening._

"_There will always be ninja ready to defeat you Oda!" My mother said as her own bluish-grey glare pointed towards Oda. Both my parents took on a fighting stance and lunged at Oda._

"_Fools! Do you really think you can take me on?!" Effortlessly he kicked them away. "I'll wipe out the whole lot of you!" He yelled._

"_You cannot wipe out all ninja as long as their source of hope and unity lives!" My mother shouted defiantly._

"_Then I'll just have to extinguish this "hope" and "unity"!" Saying that he attacked. The battle was brief and my parents sat kneeling on the ground supporting each other. Oda approached them with his weapon raised and I could only watch paralyzed in horror. I wanted to scream their names but the look they gave me silenced me before I could. They looked at me lovingly and smiled._

"_Protect the ninja, Kiyomi. Create a bright future for them all. Become their Symbol of Unity and their hope. You are their savior and know that we'll be watching. We love you." My father said right before Oda cut him down. Tears streamed down my mother's face as she turned her gaze back to me._

"_You are their princess. Protect them, Kiyomi…" After my mother said that she was cut down as well. Her long black hair blew silently in the wind the light shining on it made it look blue. Father's own black shoulder-length hair swayed gently in the breeze._

"_Ahahahaha! Now that their rulers are dead the rest are as good as dead as well with no one to lead them!" Oda laughed as he walked away. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"I heard that Oda had celebrated that day… He drank to his heart's content. He laughed and talked poorly of my parents calling them fools and other names. His actions sparked a deep hatred within me and I vowed to take his head for what he had done… I was only a child then not yet old enough for such a hatred but he took away my childhood and ever since then I've trained harder and harder. I went on dangerous missions despite my subordinates telling me not to. I didn't listen. I didn't care about the dangers. The only thing I thought about was training. That's something a child should never have to go through." I finished bitterly. A single tear escaped my attention but I didn't bother wiping it.

"Even more reason to take his head then!" I heard Masamune say. I turned to him in surprised only to be greeted by a smirk but this one was serious unlike the ones he has when he's having a good time. "The faster we kill him the better!" I couldn't help but giggle slightly at Masamune's determination for a challenging battle. I wiped away my tear and smiled at him

"Thank you, Masamune…" I said and kissed his cheek. Masamune smirked and I could see a teasing look in his eye.

"Finally fell in love with me, huh?" I scoffed at his teasing.

"Yeah right. You should be honored because you're the first man to receive a kiss and a "thank you" from me." I said as I stood up and began walking towards my room. "Don't stay out too long, Masamune." I said over my shoulder before disappearing into my room.

Masamune's POV

"Yeah right. You should be honored because you're the first man to receive a kiss and a "thank you" from me." She said as she stood up and began walking towards her room. "Don't stay out too long, Masamune." She said over her shoulder before disappearing into her room.

"Heh. Having her around has made things around here a lot more interesting." I said with a smirk as I got up and went back to my own room.

Kiyomi's POV

_(The Next Day) _I once again find myself back where we were yesterday with Masamune and Yukimura battling again. I was standing by a tree watching the battle since I didn't see Seika anywhere. My mind reflected back to last night when I told Masamune my story. I still can't understand why I told him but something inside me was telling me to trust him. _Protect them, Kiyomi… _Mother's words ran through my head over and over again yet I still can't understand…_Why did they smile when they knew they were going to be killed by that monster? _I knew the ninja way was to die on the battlefield and are to cope with whatever pain we may experience but I fear I will never understand why they smiled that day. I came out of my thoughts and looked up just in time to see a blast of fire and lightning coming my way. Quickly I jumped away.

"I wish they would watch where they're pointing those things." I muttered in irritation. So I technically spent the entire time trying to avoid these damn blasts of fire and lightning. While Takeda's probably fighting Ugimasa Hojoby now and Kojuro is a good distance away from all these blasts.

_So while they're having fun beating each other I'm the one who has to dodge all these damned blasts!_

* * *

**(Gonna act positive here) Hi guys! I must say I was bit amused with this chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter as well. So yeah, say hello to Seika! I made this character specifically for my cousin since she totally likes Yukimura. So I'm switching to Sakura and Keiji in the next chapter so look forward to humorous antics of Maeda Keiji! So please DO NOT forget to leave comments because they motivate me to type. I mean when you don't get comments you're just not that motivated… So I'll see you in the next chapter! Bye!**

**P.S. If you didn't know "Seika" means **_**Sacred Flame **_**in Japanese and "Kimura" means **_**Ghost Flame**_** in Japanese.**


	5. AN:Not A Chapter! (But very important!)

**Hey everyone! I apologize for my lack of activity on this site because I had just gotten my own computer about two months ago so I was busy setting it up because there were many problems! I have recently noticed that I've FINALLY gotten some reviews! Even though it's only two I'm happy to hear from you guys. See I need you guys to review so I know how I'm doing and it gives me the motivation to continue with these stories. So I thank the two people that have finally fulfilled my wish in starting to write reviews because as they're pretty important, as you all may have noticed. So I've been working on the next chapter with Sakura and Keiji but I've developed writer's block. Not to mention I've started my freshman year of highschool in August, so I've been a busy gal! Don't worry because I'm definitely working on the next chapter and a lot of my other stories as well so hold on tight! I'll see you guys in the next chapter and thank you again for the wonderful and motivating reviews!**


End file.
